ES 200400773 of the same applicants describes a variable speed handrail for transportation systems for people, especially moving walkways and escalators. This handrail comprises a flexible profile, which moves along the moving walkway or escalator, with a forward moving section and a return section, a mechanism for dragging said profile and multiple handgrips coupled onto the flexible profile.
The flexible profile moves at a constant speed all along, while the handgrips are independent from said profile and move at mostly the same speed as the closest walkway plates. As these walkway plates move along the belt or escalator at a constant speed along certain sections and at a variable speed along others, the handgrips will move at a constant speed along the same sections as the walkway plates do and at a variable speed along the same sections as said plates do.
For the handgrips to move at a constant or variable speed, said handgrips have first and second connection means to the flexible profile or to a drag mechanism and to an auxiliary drag mechanism at variable speed. The first connection means connect the handgrip to the flexible profile or drag mechanism thereof when said handgrip moves along the section where the walkway plates move at a constant speed, while the second connection means connect the handgrip to the auxiliary drag mechanism at a variable speed, when said handgrip moves along the section where the walkway plates move at a variable speed.
The second connection means consist of a variable pitch worm which moves along the section along which the walkway plates move at a variable speed and of an arm projecting from one of the sides of the handgrips and gears with said worm running along the aforementioned section.
The variable pitch worm is connected at one of its ends with an operating mechanism, through a rigid transmission system which also acts as a support for the worm. This means that the worm does not rest on any kind of support, but rather that it is the operating mechanism, through a rigid transmission system, which acts as a support for the worm, which, from said system, moves in cantilever.
This system has operation problems mainly due to the fact that the operating system undergoes undesired efforts, both for supporting the worm and because of the gearing between the connection means and said worm, which causes early damages to the operating system.